Tormented Love
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Niki, a young rich Kaiba Corp. employee is noticing some changes in her boss. And even though her friendsYugi & co. find it weird, will they accept her new relationship? And why is Yugi getting so jelous about it? SetoxOC YugixOC YugixAnzu Joeyx? Hondax
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Yugi knocked on the door to the Walker Estate. The butler opened the door. "hello Mr. Moto, Miss Walker's in the entertainment room," he said pointing down the hall. "Thanks," Yugi said walking towards the entertainment room.  
  
Niki walked out of the entertainment room and bumped into Yugi. "Oh! Hi Yugi, I didn't see you there," She said sweetly. Yugi smiled, "it's okay. You wanna go down to the ice cream parlor? The gang's meeting me there." Niki blinked, "oh...sorry Yugi...I can't."  
  
Yugi looked disappointed, "why not?" "I'm meeting with Seto Kaiba today to discuss the new dueling disk amplifiers. It's been a tight schedule all week. I'm sorry," Niki said picking up her bag, "maybe next week."  
  
Yugi looked at the ground, "yeah...next week..." Niki smiled and kissed his cheek, "don't be that way. If you go meet the others in that condition they'll worry. We wouldn't want that." Yugi shook his head, "no...I guess not."  
  
Niki giggled and ran off towards the main entrance.  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
Niki walked into the lab and smiled at Mokuba. "Hey Niki!" He said running up to her, "you here for Seto?" "You're right on time," Seto said walking out of the back room. Niki smiled, "like I'd be late. So, what's the problem with the dueling disk?" Seto motioned for her to follow him.  
  
They soon entered the back room. Seto pulled a lever and before them was an arena. It wasn't as big as the normal ones but it was almost table-sized. Niki pulled out her dueling deck, "ok...where's the disk?" Seto pushed a button and two dueling disks appeared before them. Both Seto and Niki placed their dueling disk on their wrist.  
  
Seto summoned his Blue Eyes and Niki summoned the Mystical Elf. Niki blinked, "it seems fine to me. What's wrong with it?" Seto's eyes narrowed on the arena, "watch." Niki looked at Seto's Blue Eyes and it dissolved from the field. Her Mystical Elf soon joined it. Niki looked at Seto, "there's a bug in it..." "Not just any bug...a virus," Seto said, "someone's trying to stop the project."  
  
Niki removed her dueling disk and placed it on a nearby table, "I'll see what I can do." Seto walked up to Niki, "I didn't hire you for an 'I'll see'." Niki smiled, "don't worry Mr. Kaiba. It'll be good as new." Seto smirked, "it better be."  
  
Niki's smile faded, "Mr. Kaiba...I..." Seto's eyes narrowed. Niki looked at the ground, "never mind..." Seto held her hand in his, "you can be open to me. Don't be scared to ask me something." Niki blush at the sweetness of his voice, "I...I..." She turned her head, "Mr. Kaiba...it's not important. Really." Seto laced his fingers with hers, "Niki, don't be shy."  
  
Niki's face reddened even more, "please let go of my hand." Seto's features darkened as he let go of her hand, "carry on with your work." Niki nodded, "yes Mr. Kaiba..."  
  
Later  
  
Niki walked into WacDonald's (A/N: personally...I don't know WHY they named it WACDonald's. But it's a bootleg version of McDonald's if you ask me.)  
  
Yugi smiled as she walked up, "hey Niki. You got my message." Joey walked up behind Niki, "so she made it? That's a shock! She's ditched us four times this week already!" "JOEY!" The group yelled.  
  
"that's not nice to say," Yugi stated. "learn some manners Joey," Mai said. Tea, Tristen, Serenity, and Bakura nodded in agreement. Niki laughed, "it's ok. After all it is the truth. My job's been keeping me uptight the past week. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be," Tea said. "it puts money in your pocket after all," Duke said. Niki sighed, "true..." Just then someone placed their hand on Niki's shoulder. Niki turned to see Seto. Everyone gasped at the sight of Yugi's duel monsters adversary.  
  
Niki smiled at him, "hello Mr. Kaiba. What brings you here?" Seto glared at the group behind her then pulled her to the other side of the store. "Niki, you've been working hard all week. Are you sure you don't want a day off?" he asked. Niki thought about it, "well...I like my work, Mr. Kaiba. And of course a day off would help me relax but I think my job's more important right now."  
  
Seto grabbed her hand, "then how about lunch? My treat." Niki blushed, "wha- ? M-Mr. K-Kaiba...I..." Seto stepped closer to her, "Niki...we could both use a little time to enjoy ourselves." Niki smiled, "ok. you got me." "great," Seto said with a small smile, "tomorrow then?" Niki nodded, "sure." Seto watched her walked back to the group and soon left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mokuba walked into the lab. "Niki," He said, "Seto says you can have the rest of the day off." Niki looked up from her work, "but…if I do then we'll be behind schedule for the unveiling." Mokuba looked up at his brother as he walked in. "It's fine. One day behind won't hurt anyone. You've been working hard all week," Seto said.

Niki sighed in defeat and started to pack her things. "Wait for us outside, Mokuba," Seto said. Mokuba nodded and ran out. Niki picked up her bag and looked at Seto, "thank you for letting me off, Mr. Kaiba-" "Call me Seto. That is my name after all," Seto said. Niki blushed, "right…S-Seto…" Seto smiled at her, "how about lunch? My treat."

Niki smiled back, "I-I'd love to." Seto grabbed her hand and kissed it like a gentleman, "and…how about dinner tomorrow evening?" Niki's face grew even redder, "y-yes! Of course! I mean…I'd love to but…" "but what?" he asked. "I promised my friends that I'd help with remodeling the game center…and afterwards we'd all crash at my place…" she said.

Seto lifted her chin with his finger, "then Friday?" Niki smiled, "Friday it is." Seto kissed her cheek and escorted her out the door.

Later

Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Bakura watched the scene at the Sushi Bar. Niki sat in a private booth with Seto Kaiba. Joey looked in disgust, "I can't believe this! Seto Kaiba and Niki Walker? It's not right!"

"Well they seem to really like each other," Yugi stated. "No, Yugi. Seto Kaiba is unable to have feelings," Tristen joked, "and this is Niki we're talking about! Our friend!" "Who happens to work at Kaiba Corp.!" Yugi pointed out. "Yugi's right," Bakura said. Joey and Tristen glared daggers at Bakura, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

Niki took another sip of her tea, "thank you for bringing me here, Seto…" Seto gave her a small smile, "it's the least I could do. You've helped me in most of my projects." Niki blushed, "it's just what I love to do…I live for mechanics…" "But for dueling? Not many people have those two interests in the same category. Especially women," Seto said.

That only made her blush harder. "I guess it was because my father really loved Duel Monsters…" she said. Seto placed his hand on hers, "even still…you have qualities that most don't find in others." Niki smiled at him, "thank you…but I really want to know more about you, Seto. Is what Mokuba said true?"

Seto released her hand and sighed as he sat back into his seat, "it is…" Niki's smile faded, "you really grew up in an orphanage? I'm sorry…" "Don't be. It only brought me and my brother closer. I wouldn't let anyone take him unless I went along and vice versa," Seto said.

Niki gave him a small smile, "I really don't care where you grew up or what your background was, Seto. I like the person you are now. I know you must have had some hard times…" Seto looked at her, "don't make it sound as if you haven't. I've seen your family history. You don't even know who your real parents are."

A tear fell as the painful memories returned to her. Seto reached for her hand and rubbed it gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. just remember that the past is the past." Niki gave him a fake smile, "you're right. It's best to move on."

They stood up and Seto kissed her cheek. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Bakura's jaws dropped. Seto took Niki's hand and they walked out of the restaurant to see the four boys. Yugi lost his balance and fell toppling the other three.

Seto arched an eyebrow, "hello Yugi." Yugi laughed nervously, "h-hey K-Kaiba…" Niki smiled at them, "Hello Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Bakura." Joey stood up, "ok Kaiba! Leave her alone! She doesn't want to be one of your minions!" Niki and the other three boys sweatdropped while Seto just chuckled. "you talk nonsense," Seto laughed.

Joey sweatdropped in embarrassment, "well…why are you hanging around her then?" Yugi stood up, "that is a good question." Seto glared at them, "I can have lunch with one of my employees can't I?" "Not when that employee's a woman!" Joey shouted. Tristen punched him in the head, "forgive my friend."

Niki giggled at the scene. Seto noticed this and smiled inwardly. "let's go. I'll take you home," Seto said as they walked off. Yugi watched as they left and sighed. Bakura noticed this, "Yugi you ok?" Yugi blinked then nodded, "I'm fine."

Walker Estate

Seto walked Niki to the door. "thanks, Seto. I had a good time," Niki said, "I'm glad I got to know you more." Seto gave a small smile, "glad you enjoyed it. Don't be late for work tomorrow, ok?" Niki nodded, "I'll be on time."

Seto turned to leave when Niki hugged him from behind. "thank you, Seto…for being my friend…" Niki whispered to where only he could hear. Seto felt hurt but flattered at the words, "I just want you to know you can always turn to me, Niki…" He turned and kissed her cheek and left to his limo.

Niki smiled and ran inside up to her room. She landed on her bed and lay there watching the ceiling. Seto's so sweet…I always thought he was stern and demanding of his employees… she thought. She sat up and looked at he vanity. Her usual outfit lay across the chair. A dark blue skirt, white shirt and dark blue jacket with her Kaiba Corp badge on top. She smiled and got up to take a shower then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: to let my reviewers know…KAIBA'S SUPPOSED TO BE OOC! I just thought I'd let you know . Anyway, one reviewer of mine, I refuse to state names in the story, I'll let you know. I typed this on word and my spelling's okay. I'm just a little kid anyway…(15 to be exact…) I'M NOT PERFECT! And another thing…I don't try to make my character a Mary-Sue it just turns out that way. For most authors to make the story flow they HAVE to be that way…ok, I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews and advice!**

Chapter 3

Niki awoke to the smell of roses. She looked up to see a bouquet of red and white roses lying on her vanity. She got out of bed and pick them up. She sniffed them and almost melted at the scent. She picked up the card attached to it.

It read:

Dear Niki,

I really enjoyed yesterday. I can't wait to see you tonight. I hope you don't mind but I made reservations at Sakura Sushi and Grill. I know it's a bit much but I really need to tell you something….

Seto

Niki smiled at the card, Seto…he's so sweet…I can understand why Mokuba's so fond of his brother… Niki placed the bouquet on the vanity and grabbed the outfit prepared for her and got dressed.

* * *

Later

* * *

Niki walked out of the lab and headed towards the main entrance of Kaiba Corp. when Mokuba ran up to her. "Niki! Are you going to enter the tournament?" Mokuba asked.

Niki shook her head, "not this time. I thought about entering but I'm gonna be in the stands for this one."

Mokuba grabbed her arm, "then you can sit with me!"

Niki blinked, "but I'll need a special VIP pass won't I?"

"Not from what Seto said!" Mokuba said, "he said that he put you on the VIP list and you can enter tournaments for free or sit with me or another VIP of Kaiba Corp. without a pass!"

Niki gasped, "no way…"

Seto walked up to them, "Mokuba, what are you doing?"

Mokuba smiled at his brother, "I was asking if Niki was going to enter the city tournament!"

Seto smirked, "either way she's an honorary guest. You entering this time, Mokuba?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I'm going to sit with Niki. Besides…my deck's not strong enough yet…"

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, "this may be able to help your deck."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "your Blue Eyes White Dragon? Thank you Seto!"

**(I know…WHOA WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON? THAT ISN'T SETO! THAT'S AN ALIEN ROBOT CLONE! But no…I couldn't think of anything at the time…curse my lame no-thinking-after-4-pm brain… )**

He hugged his brother then noticed, "this was your first one…the one that you got in your first duel…"

Seto nodded, "and you'll be able to use it now."

Mokuba smiled, "thank you big brother…"

Niki looked at Seto, "you're entering?"

Seto nodded, "it's normal for me to enter these tournaments."

Niki smiled, "good luck then." Seto gave her a small smile before motioning Mokuba to leave.

Seto grabbed her hand, "I'll see you tonight."

Niki blushed and nodded as he kissed her hand. He walked off as Niki left the company.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Niki sighed and slid into the back of her limo. She reached for her phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"hello?" Solomon said through the receiver.

"hello Mr. Moto is Yugi there? It's Niki," Niki said into the phone.

"why yes he is. let me get him," Solomon said as he handed Yugi the phone.

"Niki?" Yugi said.

"hey Yugi. Look, I can't make it tonight. I got to do something tonight. But you guys can still crash at my place," Niki said, "Tea has a set of the house keys."

Yugi sounded hurt, "Niki…you're going out with Kaiba again aren't you?"

Niki was shocked, "um…yes…I am…I know how you feel about him, Yugi…but…I don't know…he's nice to me all of a sudden."

Yugi sighed through the phone, "just be careful…I don't want you to get hurt…who knows what are his real intentions…I really care about you Niki…don't rush into things…please…"

Niki nodded and said, "I will…and don't worry, Yugi…bye…" Niki placed the phone on the charger and sighed as they pulled up to the estate.

* * *

Later

* * *

Niki looked into her vanity. Her raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail reveling her diamond earrings. She wore a red shoulder-cut off shirt with a white knee-length skirt with red leather boots. She smiled a bit and stood up and headed to the main entrance.

As she walked into the main hall the butler, Wayne, said, "Mr. Kaiba's here for you, madam." Niki smiled as she walked up to him. He wore a dark blue turtleneck and black pants. He smiled at her and they walked to the limo.

Niki looked around inside the limo. It was slightly different from hers. The arrangement was different from hers but still the same as for the TV and phones. But he had swade interior but hers was leather.

Seto turn to her and smiled, "you look beautiful…"

Niki blushed, "thank you…and you look very handsome too…"

Seto cupped her chin in his hand, "Niki, what's wrong? Something's bothering you."

Niki looked at the ground, "it's just…tonight's my step-father's anniversary over in Korea…"

"And you wish you could be there," Seto finished.

Niki nodded, "I do! I swear I do! I love them like my own real parents! But…my job here kept me away from them this year…" Seto thought for a moment and smiled inwardly.

* * *

Later

* * *

Niki laughed as they walked inside the estate. Seto hugged her, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Niki smiled at him, "how could I not? Dinner, dancing, and a movie…you're amazing Seto…"

Seto smiled back, "you're just wonderful…" Niki looked towards the livingroom and gasped. There in the main room stood two adults. One male and the other female.

Niki ran and hugged them, "Charlotte! Tony!" Charlotte kissed her forehead, "it's been a while, Niki."

Tony hugged her, "a whole year…I see you've done well for yourself."

Charlotte nudged Tony playfully, "and we see you got everything you wanted." She winked at Seto.

Niki blushed and walked back towards Seto, "this is Seto Kaiba, my boss and CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Charlotte smirked, "he's a fine catch."

Niki waved her hands defensively, "what? No!"

Seto cleared his throat, "but I knew you missed their anniversary and I know how important it is to you…so I got them a flight here."

Tony pulled out an envelope, "but you didn't need to get us this."

"what are they?" Niki asked.

"A full week stay at Takoi Day Spa and Hotel!" Charlotte squealed, "it's the best hotel in Domino City!"

Niki hugged Seto, "thank you Seto! You're the best…"

Seto smiled at her, she's so innocent…like a child…no wonder her and Mokuba get along so well…

Niki looked up at him, "thank you so much…they mean the world to me…"

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Niki sat down in the booth across from Yugi. "you wanted to talk to me?" she said.

Yugi nodded, "I'm worried about you…lately you've been blowing us off for Kaiba."

Niki bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Yugi. My job's been really tight lately and-"

"you're falling for Kaiba," Yugi interrupted.

Niki looked at the tea placed before her, "I…I really don't know…a relationship is a complicated thing, Yugi…"

"I know that. But even though…relationships can blind you from the truth," he explained.

"but Yugi…" Niki started, "I really do like him…but I'm not sure I want to be so close to him…it scares me…"

Yugi glared at his cup of tea, "but you must realize that there are others that care about you…"

"Yugi I'm not going into this!" Niki yelled, "it's getting old! I'm sick of hearing your antics! Why can't you just leave me-"

She was cut off by him kissing her. Niki's eyes widened as he deepened the kiss.

Niki stood there frozen as he pulled away. Yugi blushed, "I really like you, Niki…don't rush into something until you've got the background information. Ok?" Niki got up and ran out in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time! I've been busy with oter stories, my art, school(it's out now YAY!), and a whole bunch of other crap. I have a few chapters of this story left before my writer's block started up. So I'll be updating for a while.**

Chapter 4

Niki ran inside the estate and collapsed against the main doors and cried. Charlotte walked up to her, "what's wrong, sweetie?" Niki hugged Charlotte and cried into her shirt. Charlotte rubbed her back to calm her, "it's alright…it'll be ok…"

* * *

Later

* * *

Charlotte walked in Niki's room. "honey, you wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, "if it's that Kaiba-boy then you don't have to take all this pain!" Niki sat on the bed and shook her head, "it's not Seto…it's a bit more complicated…" "you wanna tell me?" Charlotte asked. 

Niki looked at her hands which were rested in her lap, "well…I thought I liked Seto…everything was going so well…then today…I found out my best friend likes me…but my feelings for him are just crazy now…" Charlotte smiled, "I went through the same thing." Niki looked up at her, "you did?" Charlotte nodded, "I was going out with this popular boy in school and he said he loved me more than life itself…I thought I loved him too."

"but then along came this one boy who said he knew my boyfriend's background. He claimed that he didn't care about me the way he said. Then one day I went over to my boyfriend's house and I saw him with another girl," Charlotte explained. "what happened?" Niki asked. "I left him. Then I ran into the other boy again and I told him about what my boyfriend had done. He then said that he'd take care of me…and I ended up marrying that boy," Charlotte said with a giggle.

"Tony was that boy?" Niki said. Charlotte nodded, "it's really amazing what kind of people you meet on the street. Some find enemies, friends, and for me…I found my soul mate." Niki smiled, "that's amazing…" Charlotte kissed her forehead, "don't worry. Your problem will blow over soon." Niki looked down, soon? why not now…

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Niki walked into the lab and meet face-to-face with Seto. Seto looked worried, "what's wrong?" Niki didn't look at him, "it's nothing…" Seto grabbed her arm as she tried to walk off, "I know you better than that Niki, what's going on?" Niki started to cry silently, "I…I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry…" Seto froze, "wha-?" 

Niki jerked her hand away, "I'll finish with this last project. I'm sorry, Seto. I have to quit." Seto pulled her by the shoulders, "can't you explain!" Niki shivered, "no…I can't…" Seto hugged her from behind, "Niki, please…I want to know why you're trying to close me off…"

(A/N: he said 'please'! that's a RARE word he uses!)

Niki pushed him away, "I just don't want to see you anymore!" Seto turned her around and kissed her roughly. Niki pushed away and ran out.

* * *

Domino High

* * *

Yugi turned to see Niki run up. Niki hugged him and fell to her knees and cried. Yugi caught off guard tried to comfort her, "Niki…are you okay? What happened?" Tea walked up with Joey and Tristen in tow, "Niki?" 

Tristen blinked, "what happened?" Yugi hunched his shoulders, "she hasn't told me." Niki released him and looked to the ground. Tea knelt down next to her, "you wanna talk about it?" Niki nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. Tea motioned for Yugi, Tristen, and Joey to leave and they complied.

Tea faced Niki, "tell me what happened." Niki started to shiver, "I'm so confused…" "why?" Tea asked. "You'd be mad at me, Tea…I don't want you to get hurt too…" Niki said. Tea rubbed her back, "let's keep this focused on you. I'll deal with it later."

"Yugi kissed me…" Niki whispered. Tea froze, he…kissed her? She shrugged it off for the moment, "is that all?" "I thought Yugi liked me only for a friend…but he was jealous of my relationship with Seto the whole time…" Niki explained, "but after that kiss…I'm not so sure who I like…so…I quit…" "quit what?" Tea asked. "I quit my job at Kaiba Corp…" Niki said.

Tea shuddered, "you…quit?" all because of Yugi…maybe she'd be better off with him…she'd give up a lot for him…I know it… Niki took a deep breath, "Tea …don't let me stop you from getting Yugi…it's one little obstacle…more will come as you get closer to him…be prepared for it…I know…because I'm facing a trial right now…" Tea hugged Niki, "I told you…keep this on your problems…not mine…but I think you deserve Yugi…"

Niki looked up at her, "w-what?" "You can give him more…not me…you're rich, kind, loving, a great friend, and you know when to sacrifice and give up…" Tea choked out. Niki chuckled, "Tea …you've described yourself. Well…except for the extremely rich part. But no one's THAT wealthy. Not even Seto. You deserve Yugi…not me. You can do so much for him…and you'll always be by his side. That's what Yugi needs."

Tea smiled, "Niki…" Niki smiled back, "I'm not sure about my feelings for Yugi but I won't keep my friends from being happy. No matter what." Tea stood up, "thank you Niki, but what about you? You shouldn't give up on Kaiba so easily. Sure we may not approve but that shouldn't stop you. It's like you said…it's a obstacle." Niki nodded and stood up, "you're right."

* * *

Later at Kaiba Mansion

* * *

Niki hesitantly knocked on the door of the mansion. One of the butlers opened the door, "hello Ms. Walker. Mr. Kaiba's in the lounge." Niki walked past the butler, thanking him, and headed towards the lounge. 

Seto looked up from the wide screen TV to see Niki. Niki looked towards the ground in shame, "Seto…can I talk to you?" Seto stood up and walked past a sleeping Mokuba. "what is it?" he asked as he closed the door to the lounge.

Niki jumped a bit, "I…wanted to apologize…for the way I acted today…" Seto's features softened as he listened to her. "I acted so childish. You see, I said those things because I was talking to Yugi at the restaurant and he admitted his feelings toward me…" Niki explained. Seto cringed, "he did what?" "I should've known it all along…I mean…he was my first friend here in Domino City. But I was blinded…I'm sorry…" Niki said.

Seto leaned against the wall, "why are you sorry? he's the one who made a move on you." Niki shuddered, "but…it was when I took a job at Kaiba Corp. did he really start to show his affection toward me…I guess he was scared…but I was too…I was scared because I thought that my friends wouldn't approve of it because of their differences against you…"

"then when you asked me out…Yugi lost his mind…I can't blame him…but…I didn't have to react the way I did to the situation…" Niki finished. Seto closed the distance between them, "what are you saying? That you're continuing your job at Kaiba Corp.?" Niki smiled, "yes I am…but only for a short while…" Seto's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?" Niki hesitated as she said, "I'm moving back to Korea…"


End file.
